Don't Regret
by brlittleforw
Summary: What if Mary Margaret started perusing the idea of Emma and Regina being together as a couple after analyzing how things ended up when they said goodbyes at the town border before everyone was sent back to FTL? (Takes place after season 3, also no Frozen here)
1. A Little Push

One more night at the bothersome presence of the Charmings over their new home, one more day she went through without any kind of contact with anyone but the little complicated family. Even so, she wasn't about to complain, quite the opposite. Ever since Emma displayed just how much of Snow White's daughter she can be, ever since she went back in time and changed Regina's future with her urge to always be the hero, ever since she brought Maid Marian back from their land and reunited Robin's family, that's all she could stand for contact with people other than Henry.

Regina avoided any interactions at first, but there wasn't as many places to hide and she needed to leave the house, even if just to see Henry. She had to admit, the first couple of times were hard, seeing how much they actually were getting along well. Rolland would wave his little hand to her and a hopeless smile would form before she ran away avoiding any discussions. A week in was what took for the phone calls and knocks on her doorstep to stop, but she knew he'd want to have their final conversation, Robin was only waiting for her to be ready.

When she started coming every Friday night to have their gatherings and she saw just how relieved was that she still had her son, and that only could be enough for the time being at least. Regina started making her peace with the atrocious way her premature relationship with Robin Hood ended.

As for Emma Swan, well, the sheriff was clearly avoiding her at any cost. She always made what she could to skip being face to face with Regina, and even if the dinners were always at her parents' she usually left a poorly plotted excuse just before Regina knocked on their door.

Regina never really said a word about this completely usual defense mode the blonde got herself into, maybe Emma just wanted her to have sometime to pull herself together before they could talk. Somehow, Regina always felt that their little dysfunctional family missed something with her son's other mother's absence, the conversations missed a spot, the table was left with a vacant seat, Mary and David turned right off when anything concerning their daughter came up - even the first being hesitant to do so firstly - she wouldn't say it out loud but Regina appreciated that they were actually trying to fill her in and make her comfortable even if the price was leaving their own daughter out of their dinner-table for the time being.

The dynamic was just about the same every week, so as per usual Regina walked up to their front door, she insisted on bringing desert even if leaving apples off the plate was always a challenge she thought it worth, learning new recipes was welcomed. But things weren't as much equal as the other evenings when Snow looked from the front window just after making sure Baby Neal was asleep and ascended the stairs. "Oh, Emma's here!"

"Emma?" Regina reacted in a reflex.

Snow turned back from the window to face her husband, grandson and Regina at the living room, she thanked David when he spoke up on her behalf. "Emma is joining us, finally. She seems to have all of her duties on handle tonight." He said sounding as much natural as he could. But Regina knew it, Emma having her duties handled actually meant, Emma ran out of excuses this week.

But nobody said a word, Regina kept her attention to her son while she hugged him with an arm across his shoulder at the couch and looked down smiling for no reasonable motto nervously.

The bell didn't make it to sound, before Emma could think of pushing the button her mother already opened the door. Regina couldn't help but think of when Henry was coming home, and she always knew when Henry was near, she felt his presence and before the doorbell had the chance to rush through her house she was out greeting him.

She only noticed Emma was inside when Henry left her arms to greet her with a warm hug, they hadn't seen each other since the prior day. Seeing Henry display such affections to another person - well, if the other person was specifically Emma Swan - didn't make Regina struggle with her possessive side as much, she was still learning to share his affections, true, but she was managing it.

"Hey, kid." Emma reciprocated his hug tightening it and only leaving him when he started his grown up teenager speech about boundaries of display of affection.

Emma looked at him with a fake hint of offense before he showed his tongue and made his way back to the couch. Regina's eyes flashed away from the other woman as Emma finally turned to face her, notice her. "Hey." Was an awkward moment of silence to everyone.

"Hello."

Regina tried to stop her eyes, though they were as stubborn as herself at that moment, and she regretted leaving them be because when she finally found the green eyes staring at her from this short of a distance after so long, she saw something there she didn't really thought she knew how to name and the sensations she felt were completely out of her reach. She fixed her posture at the sit with the uncomfortable sensation.

And the moment was off when finally David got tired of staring their interaction from the corner of the room and decided to walk up to his daughter.

During diner they did their best to keep everything as light as they had been for the other encounters, Mary would tell about things Neal was learning, Regina sometimes would say something about Henry being similar to him in his early days, to which he'd complain right away disagreeing whenever it could embarrass him, David remarked that Emma must have been just like the two of them, and even she not remembering anything she'd disagree when it came to half things only because it was beyond weird for a child to need this much change or cry this much or eat like that and hold everyone's hair all the time, Regina would surprise the others with comments about where Henry got his baby habits from and make them laugh at the blonde, that night Emma Swan blushed once or twice with only Regina's jokes on her. Things flowed easy, easier than anyone could ever predict they would and for that the five of them were thankful.

After desert Henry, his moms and grandmother moved to the living while David took care of the dishes, they talked about everything and nothing until the electronic nanny took them by surprise with Neal crying and Mary sighed smiling because she should have predicted he would wake crying around that hour as every day.

"We could read a story from the book to him!" Henry spoke excited while getting the book from his backpack and waited for his grandma's response. Mary smiled at the boy and stood a hand for him before they went upstairs.

The tense heavy silence filled the whole room once Regina and Emma were left alone, they stared at each other few times before Emma blabbering anything about work.

Even with them having close to no contact throughout the last few months Emma did her best to always have her paperwork done in anticipated dates as to the ones they were requested for. She did her job as well as she could, and the sheriff's department was never so organized ever since... Regina couldn't precisely say when, she never really pulled as much strict rules with things to Graham, and ever since he was substituted she lost the handle of things until recently. Paperwork wasn't the only thing Emma had been doing her best with, she was never late for anything when needed, she went on school meetings whenever Regina couldn't and made notes detailing everything to send Regina right after the conference was off. Henry even complained about how Emma kept him grounded whenever he did something they'd not approve, or how she took away his games so he'd finish his homework, and make him sleep on time even on Saturdays. Regina didn't know why but it really bothered her being out of things to call Emma out, and maybe this was the biggest reason why she herself didn't force a meeting for a long time.

"We don't need to talk about it." Regina made the suggestion with close to no emotions in her words, as if setting a common rule to their next minutes alone.

"Alright, so no work subjects for the night."

Regina looked at the woman across the room frowning, she clearly didn't mean whatever Emma understood. She just thought that she should let the other woman know she was okay with not talking about the changing that was forced upon her life by the blonde.

"So, I hear you and Hook are quite the couple. Everyone's gossip of the past month."

"Well, that's flattering I guess."

"Why didn't him come along?" Regina asked intrigued with the fact.

"Since it's a family thing I jus- we just thought that it's still complicated to add him to family activities and all that."

Regina didn't know what was actually going on but she knew it had to be something. They were rarely seen in public, which was the cause of so much gossip, everyone knew something was going on between the pirate and their savior but no one had seen much of it. And since when was Hook not in the Charming Family activities? He was bringing himself into them ever since coming to Storybrook practically.

"I'm sorry." Emma's whispered words almost didn't make it to Regina comprehensive understanding and for a second time she saw the unusual unknown mystery glare of Emma's eyes locking with her own.

"You don't h-"

"I know," Emma cut the sentence, she looked down to her hands not being able to sustain their eyes locked for longer. "We don't have to talk about it now, here, where my parents and our son are," She repeated the words letting Regina know that she did get what she meant and caused a small and brief smile upon the other woman's face. "I just wanted, needed, to let you know that I am really sorry for everything and I don't expect you to forgive me or anything like that. I screwed things up, and I deserve whatever you must be feeling right now, but... If you need anything, if you need someone to punch or someone to scream at, or just company or anything really, just know that I'm here. Even if I'm not your best or first or ideal option."

Regina didn't say anything, she didn't move a muscle, she just took everything in and digested in silence. Emma was already halfway to the kitchen with an random excuse, something about David being alone or whatever but she stopped dead in her tracks few steps away from the kitchen's door.

"Why today?" Regina waited until she was met with a confused couple of green eyes. "Why did you come today and not before?" The true question was not made because Regina couldn't say it, she couldn't ask why Emma hadn't spoken with her before, why only tonight, why wait this long.

"I guess I ran out of excuses." She simply answered.

The sincerity tracking Emma's words were unexpected for both women.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't notice if you repeated some."

"I would. I did try to repeat some, but I just couldn't take." What was she talking about now, Emma wouldn't take her own excuses for not to come? "The excuses were mostly for me. Mary- my mother, wouldn't fall for any of them when I tried." She explained with shame all over her words, it was almost comic to watch the scene.

Emma was still shocked that Regina didn't seem to be resistant to her presence, or absolutely out of control, or back into their old nemesis threats. She was still the redeemed woman Henry aspired her to be, even if not showing her anger was probably killing her inside. She resisted. Or she just changed for good, learned with the past.

Not long after Emma left Henry and Snow came down with matching smiles probably because the baby had taken the stories well enough. The evening ended not shortly afterwards, when Regina decided she'd go home with her son leaving Emma alone with her parents.

"So, you came today, huh?" Snow said as if she wanted everything just by asking nothing.

"Do not start it. We've already discussed, not gonna happen." She made sure to state not for the first time and she knew it would not be the last, Snow was just not going to leave this stupid crazy idea of hers so soon.

She didn't need to say anything on the matter, she felt tired and only wanted to leave to her own apartment and get some sleep. They said their goodbyes, as much as the scene repeated Emma was still not used to the warming embraces and all that came with them, but she didn't try to stop them anymore either. After promises of coming back next week for the new gathering Emma left.

When David and Mary were alone again he looked at his wife knowing for the expression on her face. "You won't give up, will you?" He asked already aware of the answer.

Snow shook her head.

"Those two are perfect for each other, they just need a little push. That's all."


	2. Hook Me Down

The following gatherings were usually well handled, but small details were added once Emma was more likely to show up. Regina would notice as few times the three other adults would share a glare after a pointy comment of Snow's and make their way back into the conversation renewing its subject, Henry would look weirdly into his brunette mother's eyes for some kind of understanding and find nothing. Sometimes Charming would completely lose his charm and hid behind his hands after his wife's insinuations, or just continue to eat whatever rested in his plate or just pull a question about Henry's day. It was completely awkward.

Emma was usually quiet for the most part of the evenings, only making amends to repress her mother when needed, or completely silent until desert came and the blonde started freely interacting with the others, felt as if she waited until her favorite moment of the evening arrived to open up. And strangely Hook still hadn't shown up within the past few weeks and nobody seemed to acknowledge or bother with this fact. Not even Emma.

Snow was more and more convinced that her suspicions weren't suspicions. They were a fact. Emma and Regina were made for each other. Her senses started tingling when Regina seemed comfortable with Emma's presence and grew after seeing former nemesis get along with her daughter so easily after the huge turnout she'd gone through. And she felt proud of that, proud but sad because even so Regina and Emma only saw each other at their dinners but still hadn't made peace with how things happened. This surely wouldn't suffice. They needed more contact.

Snow and Charming always were cordial with Regina, they were slowly becoming friends, real friends. And besides from one or another comment about how Emma should get along with the deposed queen more often everything was just normal. Or as normal as they could manage.

The morning was calm for Emma, it was Sunday, she wasn't on the job, and she slept more hours than usual. Could've been considered a nice happy morning, a good star of day. However, it was not like it. The stormy body arriving through the diner door walked straight to her table and without any consideration took her mug of cocoa away in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell?!" She jumped with the sudden approach.

"Seems as if I should be the one making this question."

Regina was just madly angry, fury blown out from ever fiber of her being, her eyes would spill fire if they could, and Emma seriously started freaking about the mare impossibility at the moment because the raging took only one direction. Hers.

Exchanging glares between the mug and the angry woman she carefully pondered her words, "What have I done?" which was a complete failed attempt.

Regina didn't hand the mug back but deposited it on the table almost breaking it with a abrupt contact as she took seat across from frightened Emma Swan, which pleased her ego. "You are really not in any condition to ask this, Miss Swan. You know exactly what this is about, in fact you and your charmingly devoted family know what this is about." Emma didn't say a word, she only took the words and digested them over the seconds she had to do so. "Why wasn't I informed about it?"

Regina obviously knew something, but still, Emma thought, maybe she knew something but not everything. Not that her mother was a pathetic Cupid wanna be whom was trying to get the most completely unpredictable couple the world, or worlds, knew of together.

"I suggest you start speaking, dear." The threat blew from Regina's lips, a natural demand she must've pulled over a gazillion times before.

"Look, here's the thing," she started with an usual rambling trying to gain some time and stopped few seconds thoughtful until Regina cleaned her throat and tapped her fingers on the table reminding her patience lacked so Emma better start spilling the words, "I told her to stop already, but she wouldn't listen and I can't really do anything to make her unless I make her shut forever but considering I'm her own daughter that wouldn't be a nice solution for this problem. So yeah I've done what I could. I practically drew the situation for her, still she'd not take in the impossibility variety of this foolish attempt."

"What are you talking about?" Regina was completely confused, which made Emma follow her state.

"What are we talking about?" She answered with a question knowing this would poke Regina in her nerves.

"Don't use questions to answer me, Miss Swan. I am not in the mood today."

Regina's eyes softened a small, tiny, little amount with the waiting for answer as they gave space for confusion. And Emma could only think of how fucked up she was after all, but not before thinking to herself when was Regina on the mood, really. And maybe this was the right time to speak about it, sooner or later Regina would notice anyway this much was simply inevitable. If she hadn't noticed already.

"Okay then," she took a bunch of air into her lungs and eyed her hands playing nervously over the table, "when I got back with Henry she started with the whole thing. Snow is, well, she's Snow. And I don't have idea where this all came from but somehow she thinks we're supposed to be in a whole other level of relationship." She stopped to check Regina's reaction for a short moment, and found encouragement to proceed in the brown eyes. "Snow is a special person," she tried defending the woman, even if she very well knew it wouldn't work on Regina, "and I know she's probably trying to help me, us. Even though I have been relentlessly trying to make the insinuations stop, the questionnaires, to make the whole a mother knows theory out the table, she just keeps perusing this idea and it's awkward as shit."

"I need you to say it directly and stop rambling in circles."

"She thinks we should be together, as in a couple kind of together." The words flashed out of Emma's mouth and she looked away avoiding the expression that might be forming on Regina's face, because if Emma herself took everything as badly as she did Regina would certainly take it a hundred times worse.

Only the brunette didn't, she was serene, calm, and careless about the revealing. "This explains a lot." She quietly concluded. "Just bring in the pirate next week."

The little bell of the diner announced a new costume and Regina made her way to the outside while a new companion took her seat on Emma's table.

"Hey, Swan." He smiled his best smile, Hook was undoubtedly a ladies man and sometimes Emma thought if maybe he shouldn't be called Charming instead of her father because the one thing no one would ever deny about this man was his natural seduction. Even if it never worked with her.

"I need a favor."

No plan had ever failed as much as the Bring A Pirate Boyfriend To Family Dinner At My Parents did, it was rather embarrassing not just for the sheriff but the mayor herself. She could swear this would go right, the chance of anything going wrong was not even considered.

During dinner time Mary did what she could to make it obvious how unsuccessful was her daughter's choice on Hook, she made sure to judge every little thing from his clothing to his behavior. The man himself seemed not to mind, he smiled and pulled everything in the highest humor. She rambled about parenthood, marriage, loyalty, fatherly figure, everything she could find.

"What about parenthood? Have you thought about it? Emma has a son, and you should be prepared to be a good example to him not just a cool guy, but a true man's figure." Snow rambled through, "I'm sure you are not the most indicated person to raise a child, or be there for her. And married?" She laughed sarcastically, "you aren't one to marry, Hook-"

"Killian." Emma corrected earning a glare.

"Whatever..." She continued with a wave of a hand, "it's not just that you won't be able to be flirtatious with other women, you won't be able to be with anyone but my daughter, do you realize how hard being with only one person for the rest of your life can be if there's no such strong attachments as true love? Which is pretty hard to find, and nobody should waste it." She looked at Regina for the final words and smiled, "isn't it true Regina?" The question was not answered because Mary seemed to settle her ramble all over again directing herself and words to the mayor, "do you think that Hook here would honestly be a good example and male figure to Henry? Sweet little Henry? Because sincerely, he's a great boy and should have only the best influences around him, and a convicted pirate..." She shrugged off after her words, as if the implications were obvious. And they were.

"My son doesn't need a manly figure to be a good person, I've raised him by myself for ten years and he's turned out a great boy." She said proudly letting her hand travel through Henry's hair who occupied the chair next to hers. In a fraction of a second she looked above his head and saw Emma looking at her with the mysterious strange look she couldn't decipher still. The contact was intense but quick, and Regina took a sip of her wine as soon as it was unmade. May Mary Margaret have missed this part, she pleaded in thought.

"Anyhow, I jus-"

"I think we should leave!" Emma jumped off her chair and announced before she paced quickly to the door with some random excuse of forgetting something and Hook right behind her. The ones remaining at the house only exchanged highly intense and confused glares.

Not much afterwards Regina found her phone vibrating and figured a quick text from Emma.

_Sorry it didn't work._

But it would, she'd make sure of it even if she couldn't play dirty for her son's sake she would make it work. Snow White would be finished with this stupid idea.


	3. Blind Fools

For the next dinner the surprise was generalized. Snow was completely devastated by the unexpected presence of no other than Robin Hood on her doorstep with Regina hooked up on his arm. They resembled the perfect figure of a happy new couple with a renewed energy to their relationship added and brighten matching smiles to joining the evening.

Emma was smiling when they came in but her happiness display slowly died when she figured Regina wasn't alone, Charming was surprised but greeted both with a friendly welcome. Emma was still static in her reaction, only studying the pair with her eyes back and forth in a blank expression until Henry gladly hugged Regina and shook Robin's hand, and god they seemed so close and completely drown to each other. She should have known they'd be back, Regina was destined to this man, and she knew it. It was her fate, and fate didn't mind Mary Margaret's intentions or anything.

Robin's presence made Mary hold her words for the most, she did cut half the comments she could've pulled. But still there were some whenever she could not control herself. The difference from the dinner with Hook was that this was Robin Hood, a true example of a good person, there wasn't much about him to reason why Regina made a bad choice. Because as much as Snow tried she had to admit, he was a great choice and breaking a home was no excuse to keep the couple apart, she lived this even with Kathryn and David. So the only excuse was, he wasn't Emma 'your perfect match' Swan.

It was inevitable trying to stop Snow, it didn't matter how much Emma actually glared at her mother, kicked her without any care to cover up the action or simply mouthed a stop it with the angriest expression she could pull up. She knew Robin didn't deserve any of this and he was a great man, perhaps there would be no better choice for Regina. For few times the man's presence was completely forgot but the sheriff would make sure to remind that he existed and was right there on their shared dinner table and in Regina's life, to whom he was designated to be with, by the fairy dust power, which was a big deal for their people. Even if Emma just found this whole thing another big shitty bullshit to add into her personal Fairytale Adventure.

Competing with Robin was tough quest to conquer and so Snow knew, the woman made sure to add always something positive about Emma whenever Regina made a comment throughout the night. It quickly turned into one of the worse nights of theirs, and both Emma and Regina internally thanked the Stevensons for inviting Henry in for a sleepover with their son this Friday, otherwise the poor boy would have to be a part of this atrocious evening.

The limits went off when the next week came and Regina went yet to another evening encounter of theirs, and strangely she found their lights mostly off not for a low light emanating from the house, she peeked her watch over her fist to confirm that, yes, she was right on time for dinner. Still, she ringed the bell and was surprised by Emma opening it.

"She didn't call you, did she?" She asked rhetorically, because she should've figured this was all planned.

"Why would she?" Regina dared asking after rolling her eyes internally and promising she'd pull the cards on table for her former nemesis this very night.

Emma gave way for Regina get inside, because as much as she knew this would be uncomfortable the chilly wind blowing outside was making her shiver already. "She went out with David, and I'm staying with Neal because apparently they needed sometime alone."

"I seriously recommend you check your lying detector, because it is a true failure." Regina passed by the door entering the house.

"I'll talk to her again." Emma closed the door and finally the smell was greeted by the blonde with a moan of pleasure. "What is this smell?"

"No, you won't." Regina walked to the kitchen without requiring an invite and with an astonished Emma on her shoes, she settled the round platter at one of the marble kitchen counters. "I will. It's an about-to-be-wasted apple pie."

"You can't talk to her, she doesn't know you know about it. And don't look at me like it's that obvious, you wouldn't know if I hadn't told you." She was completely drown by the smell still, and watering her lips she concluded, "There is no reasonable reason to waste a perfect fine apple pie, is there?"

"I guess not." Regina quietly answered.

Emma was about to question if the last statement by the mayor was for the she'd not figure it out part or there's no reason for wasting an apple pie or both. She simply left it be, figuring she didn't need an answer right away and directing them both to the living where Henry was playing his video games while baby Neal laid on the sofa next to him and played with a toy making baby noises.

They didn't have to tell Henry that Regina brought apple pie, because he figured by the smell that followed even in its weakness till the room. His stomach announced he was hungry remembering the long hours he was without feeding.

"Hang there, kid, the pizza is still on its way."

Regina was momentarily horrified by the display of hunger, Henry wasn't usually this open about his appetite, but than again he was now a teenager and it was only natural for him start eating larger quantities. Meant he was a health thirteen year-old. Breaking from the brief thoughtful moment she approached him to greet her son properly, Emma was close to announce that getting his attention was a lost cause since she knew how he simply ignored her every time she tried anything while he played. But for her surprise, he left his game behind to give Regina a hug and say hello.

"How come you never stop to give me attention?" Emma whined away, because he was already back into the game mindless of her words.

Regina felt like laughing over it, but repressed the urge reminding herself she wasn't friends with Emma, that she had unresolved business with this woman and didn't include having a moment of camaraderie with the blonde. Quite the opposite. If they were alone there was no purpose in having anything but civilized conversations with the woman.

While waiting for the pizza's arrival, Regina kept looking once in a while for the baby when Emma interacted with him. Neal seemed to really enjoy being with his really older sister, and seeing how Emma managed to make him laugh and enjoy himself only made Regina think that maybe Emma could've been a good mother to Henry from the beginning of his life. But she was grateful she wasn't, that she gave her the privilege. Even if she didn't know at the time.

Before the bell sounded, Neal was sleeping in his room, Emma was getting the table ready with Regina helping her, and Henry was asked to get the door. Not too long afterwards they gathered at the table.

Regina refused to eat the pizza as soon as she sighted all the extra cheese but excused her behavior saying she wasn't hungry.

Henry even tried to get his brunette mother to eat, but she refused the one time he asked so he shrugged and started his slice.

Regina was taken by surprise when she noticed Henry and Emma had eaten half the pizza by themselves so easily and quickly, and she was sure they'd have gone farther if not for her presence. To make it obvious Emma practically cut it off taking the box away and replacing with Regina's apple pie. Which Henry greeted gratefully.

"I hadn't eaten one of those since New York, I had no idea I missed it so much." Emma mentioned both grateful and pleased.

"We used to order every Saturday for desert." Henry shared with Regina.

"I didn't plan that." The brunette thoughtfully stated.

"We know, we started few months before Killian showed up." Emma commented. And Regina minded the use of Hook's real name. "We just really happen to like it. Just don't tell Mary Margaret."

The quietness caught the room again and the three ate in silence, only appreciating the absolutely amazing flavor of their apple pie. It was undoubtedly the best they had in their lives, and Emma made a metal note to ask Regina make it more often for the Fridays. That is, once they were on friendly terms.

Already about to clean their mess up, Regina helped Henry collecting the dishes from the table while Emma prepared to take the trash out, however the crying baby announced his wake from the loud noises echoing through the electronic nanny.

"We can handle this." Regina assured the blonde, who just nodded before leaving upstairs.

About half-hour later Regina and Henry managed to take the trash out, clean up the table and wash the dishes. Emma, on the other hand, was still having trouble with making Neal sleep.

At his room the blonde already had done all the recommended steps, fed, cleaned, waited for his digestion, and it didn't matter what she did every time she started leaving he woke again and started crying.

She could tell her face was probably as red as an apple and the ache inside it was about to make an explosion. Why did babies cry so loud and so much? It was practically inhuman and she was about to give up, the baby was absolutely out of her control.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in a pleaded desperation. "Please, I have followed the protocol, just shut a little." He cried louder. "Please?"

"You do know he's unable to understand you?" Regina's voice invaded the dark room making Emma jump before facing the woman. "Have you done everything?"

"Cleaned, fed, digested... This is a baby ready for sleep." She sat with him at the bouncing chair and when the crying went louder she jumped from the seat. "Nothing works. He's a crying machine."

"Just like Henry." Regina thought out loud attracting the curious attention of Emma. "When he was a baby I did have some trouble with making him stop crying, it's probably something that runs in your family."

In normal circumstances Emma would roll her eyes and defend her point because Regina had no idea what she was like as a baby, and it could very well be something out of Neal's side of the family, or any other thing she could come up. But the second she heard the confession only one thing could be done. "Do you mind?"

The frown assured that Regina's misunderstanding was noticeable.

"Come on, Regina. I really have tried everything Mary recommended." Still Regina remained steady. "Please?"

After seconds thinking Regina decided that she too couldn't handle the crying for much longer, so many years away from babies made the unusual situation not as much bearable as when she adopted Henry. With hesitation she approached Emma and carefully Neal was transferred from the blonde's arms to hers.

A quick moment of adaptation went by while Regina held him. It was the first time she dared doing so, not that Snow hadn't offered, but she just never felt as open to have actual contact with the new child as required.

She thought this would be a moment of total awkwardness, that she'd give him back the moment her arms surrounded his small fragile body. That they would not fit, that she'd feel the misplaced, unnatural contact. However, her lips gained life and formed a smile that she fought bravely to suppress. "Hey." She whispered, practically mouthed, looking into his eyes and while one arm was used to hold him, her finger was held by his little hands. She calmly started shush him.

Emma was completely hypnotized with the scene, the way they interacted. And Regina's eyes while looking at the baby, she sure was born for motherhood. A fact no one could deny. Only after a while she realized this was the first time Regina actually held her brother.

Slowly the cry started to cool down, though when she left the room Neal still cried and Regina managed to sit at the bouncing chair without making him exploding into cry again.

When the baby was finally asleep and Regina made her way back to the Charming's living, she found Henry and Emma asleep at the couch. They didn't seem to bother on the TV's clarity facing them. But either way Regina made sure to turn it off, place the electronic nanny at the side table and collect her black coat to leave once sighting the lights of David's truck parking outside.

"Regina." Mary spoke surprised with the brunette's presence. "I thought you'd be gone by now." And it was unusual that she was still at their house, even more if there was no diner to attend. Mary could almost taste the flavor of victory and successes, she was so sure Emma and Regina finally had given each other a chance.

But her smile was gone as easy as it had come just as she faced Regina's closed expression.

"May I have a word please?" She asked direct to Mary. And this was the only thing David needed to know she'd like to be alone with his wife. Had this happened a year or so before, he would never have let it. But things were different, so he politely wished the mayor goodnight, faced Mary in an 'I-told-you-so' way and entered giving them privacy.

Regina patiently waited until the door was knocked closed behind them, she kept a straight face and this was the prelude of what she would probably say to Mary.

"I know what you are doing, and I want you to stop now." She was direct, as always. She didn't walk in circles when she had to face anything, was just how Regina's always worked.

But she was talking to Snow White, let alone wishing her daughter's happiness, she really cared for Regina too. And, in her mind, there would be no better happiness and no greater care than showing them how great they could be to one another.

Since the last time they saw Emma before her memories were erased with Henry's at that grey afternoon by the town border, the moment Regina gave her and Henry a happy beginning of their lives, when she relinquished being with Henry, being with Emma, so they could be happy. When she decided to lose them so they could have each other. This was the moment Snow White realized how blind everyone was, how could they not notice?

"I know you have feelings for her. And so she does for you." She defended her theory, her discovery really. And once again internally asked how could they be so blind?

"The only thing I share with your daughter is our son. Anything beyond that is a ridiculous assumption."

"I know it, Regina. I _see."_ She practically cried the words, because how stupidly stubborn those two were. The fact was smashed right on their faces.

She could swear Regina was about to admit anything when her eyes lost for a fraction of a moment the emptiness, but the recover was quick and the warning she gave before finally leaving for good was also emotionless.

"There is no way this would work. Ever. Just drop it already before you seriously hurt somebody... _Again."_

Snow's attempts on the dinners stopped after the conversation with Regina on her porch that Friday night.

Even so, they didn't completely stopped, only went back to phase Torture Emma With The Craziest Theory, and every time she found herself alone with only her mother 'n father Emma was obligated to hear about just how she was losing her time without Regina. It was a pain in her ass. And so she wasn't reluctant on making clear that Regina had someone in her life, that Emma herself had someone, and no, they weren't meant to be as she insisted. That there was nothing but Henry between them.

Even so, nothing mattered because Mary always fired back with her own arguments and how effortless was to fight against her feelings.

Not a day went by without Emma asking her to stop perusing this agenda, she pleaded, sometimes the thing was so out of handle she practically bagged when not opting for storming out.

But nothing changed.

Not even after months of frustrated attempts her mother gave up.


	4. Leave It To The Nuns

Not even after four months of frustrated attempts her mother stopped.

During the time it was a complete burden having to stand Snow's presence when she clearly was out of her senses for the first following days. They were just about to inaugurate a new theater in town, the old one was barely something, and so they started a project to incentive new artists and give the people some entertainment. After some catastrophic events other parts of town were restored too, and this week was the reopening of most of those places. Which meant busy schedules for everyone involved in the public government. And also that Snow would make this a photo opportunity to display the imaginary couple she'd made on Emma and Regina around. For the first time.

As much as Regina had more than enough energy, motto and opportunity to make it clear for everyone that she was over with the whole show their sweet princess pulled out, Emma was always with her soft voice reminding that she should stay calm, at least while they were in public as to not rub things more than they already were in the face of the citizens.

She shouldn't be surprised to open her Daily Mirror to the photo of the very moment Emma touched her forearm and whispered close to her ear. But she was surprise indeed by the heat she felt when her eyes couldn't leave the image.

That was unusual.

And in those months a lot had changed for all of them. Like for example, Regina was restarting her friendship with Tinker, they hung out whenever it was possible. She was surprised for finding at the blonde fairy a confident, someone who would listen without prying. Wait for her to be ready to open up, instead of being nosey. Tinker did learn a thing or two about waiting for the right time. Tinker Bell was a fairy, but she wasn't dumb, even if she did play dumb so Regina could preserve certain secrets such as her conversation with Snow and the woman's crazy idea of playing match maker for Emma and her.

Meanwhile, Emma's life was a static mess. Everything seemed stuck for her and she was clueless of how to shake all up. Her relationship with Hook, her parents - her mother insistence mainly -, and with time Regina began being a constant. And her meant to be love affair with Robin Hood, that slowly started deeply bothering the sheriff. Seeing them together was a burden out of a sudden, she certainly knew who to thank for that. Her mother. Emma never really asked anything to either of them, but she wasn't blind. She knew how Regina and her lover, she always huffed at the thought of Robin being with the woman, well, they were handling things greatly, they didn't seem to mind the hard obstacles in front of them. They did beat a lot of those up together and passed over.

Maybe she was just jealous because as much as she tried, Emma knew she and Hook would never have anything close to what she saw at their relationship. Keep it cool, Swan, don't want to turn green like Zelena. She thought to humor the situation.

After Emma's shifts were over at the station she always came to the diner and gathered with Hook, they'd order a couple of bears and just sit and chat over whatever craziness came up. Never ran out on subjects to discuss.

"The dwarf is dating a nun, can you believe it? A dwarf." He chuckled at the end but it wasn't mockery or anything. It was just his low self-esteem showing, Emma was sure.

She could see at his face how he was missing out on something, that this settle business was not working as much as he wanted to toe the line and be a good, decent guy to deserve Emma.

With much thought she just decided this was the right time to pull it out without having a heartbreaking blabbering with him. "You could try too, I'm sure one of them would be flared as long as you keep it decent."

He was surprised, sure thing, but he sensed where it came from and where it headed to. He sensed that Emma was cutting off the slow lime talk they'd need before making official their break up.

"There is this one nun, you know?" He fell into it, letting her know he'd be fine. That even he being the one so desperate to have this groundbreaking relationship work, he figured within time they were much alike to pursue this way. Too similar to be more than what they became. Friends. And he was good with it.

The sensed relief after this talk followed them both, felt as if they'd been carrying the world on their backs and now they finally didn't have to anymore, now they could rest. For the last months things did start cooling out gradually between them and for weeks they weren't behaving as a couple would, only hung out as good friends do. This was just the final step off their romantic relationship, and the first into their friendship.

They continued gathering, grabbing their beers, hanging out. As good buddies would.

At one of their gatherings, on a Friday, they were enthusiastically chatting about the news of a group of kids almost wrecking Mr. Gold's store when the man decided hiring three young helpers but ended up calling the station when his employees got out of handle. The place was upside down when Emma arrived, she really hoped the pawn shop owner had casted some kind of spell, because reorganizing the items would be a total hella quest.

Another round of laughter just had started when theirs were muffled by another two and their attention was caught by two women at the counter. Tinker and Regina just entered the diner with their high humor, Emma rarely saw the brunette laughing like that over anything. But she didn't have proper time to over analyze the scene, because Hook was practically drooling like a love fool and it was simply too fucked up of a happening to let go.

"Close your mouth before every fly in town invade it, Killian." She chuckled. And looked from him to Tinker Bell, and back to him. "Go there already!" She almost demanded the action.

He was about to tell her how he was not making anything with Regina standing right behind the fairy, but the woman left directing herself to the restroom and Tinker was left alone at the counter drinking her order.

"Oh come on, man up and go there. She's not going to kill you, she's a fairy."

Emma lacked understanding his irrational fear of doing anything about his attraction towards the small blonde, as if hundreds of years weren't enough waiting to make the right move. Yes, he tried before. Many times. And yes, she did declined all of his attempts. But Emma knew he changed his tactics lately, she lived this change. Killian was a womanizer per nature, but he did learn something about wooing a woman with respect, and using his charms wisely. He was ready for this.

So he received her encouragement, took a deep breath, drank from his bottle until it was empty. "Excuse me, Swan."

Regina came out when the chat seemed on its high point, and she frowned at the strange view of Hook sitting with Tinker and they seemed... Friendly? Yes. And she did notice how Tinker laughed at his lines in a completely flirtatious way.

Still shocked over the situation Regina sighted the lonely blonde sitting at the booth and decided that approaching Emma would be better, maybe she could supply her lack of explanation with some. Wasn't her boyfriend flirting with another woman right under her nose? Why was she not minding? Why was she smiling at the scene and calmly drinking from the deplorable beer she always ordered?

She decided to walk the few steps already, because her questions would not answer themselves. With her mind confused, but made up, Regina arrived Emma's booth and sat at the front sit cleaning her throat informing her presence, even if it didn't pass unnoticed by Emma. The couple of green eyes stared right into hers wildly opened with a mix of surprise and tension with the approach.

"Hey." Emma quietly greeted depositing her beer on the table but holding it and turning in circles nervously.

"What is exactly your boyfriend doing?" Direct questions, it was like Regina's usual.

Peeking at the couple once again before facing Regina, Emma gave away a closed mouthed smile. "Well, we have decided to break up a while ago, it was just not working."

Regina thought of maybe offering a word of sorrow but the way Emma made her explanation was pretty obvious she wasn't sorry about it. She was completely fine with the end and even supported the former partner on his new persuasion. The silence caught them again, and without noticing their eyes met and locked for long seconds, the warmth of the caramel eyes made its way quicker into Emma's brain, but Regina registered the awkward feeling again. That one that always took her by surprise when Emma looked this unknown way into her eyes.

At her nervous breakout from the glance exchange Regina captured the bottle from the blonde's hand and had a swig of the bear, wasn't until she felt the unusual bitter yet refreshing liquid down her throat that she recovered senses fully.

Emma, on the other hand, was just completely shocked with the bold act. At how Regina taking the beer and drinking seemed like a routine they shared for long, and when she returned as if nothing out of ordinary happened was just as confusing.

"They do make a nice couple." Regina stated calling the sheriff out of her reverie. "Make sure he's on his best behavior. Or else... I don't think you wanna know the else."

"Okay." Emma sounded all the unsure she was, she was completely lost.

"See you later, Miss Swan."

Latter when? Emma thought, forgetting it was a Friday.


End file.
